La boite à idée
by Lightman5
Summary: Aaah mais quelle bonne idée de la part de sa fille d'avoir installé ce dispositif pour ses chers employés ! Non vraiment! Quelle bonne idée de leur laissé l'opportunité de donner leur avi personnel sur le fonctionnement de la société et sur sa manière de diriger ! De leur offrir ce droit de parole ! Non vraiment c'est... L'idée la plus STUPIDE qui puisse exister ! (Mon humour:P)


**Disclaimer: **Aucun droit, Aucun perso de la série LTM* ne m'appartient sauf ceux de ma création le sont, je ne touche pas de souuus !

Note: Saison aucune en particulier/ Genre: (mon) Humour ! Et romance. Bonne lecture ^^ Mon humour donc à vous de voir... comme d'hab' n'importe quoi !

* * *

**La boite à idée**

**(A Good Idea At The Time - Ok Go)**

\- C'est stupide !

\- Cal…, Soupira Gillian alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux dans les couloirs du Lightman Group.

\- Non je n'ai rien à dire de plus que… c'est stupide ! Répliqua t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains.

\- Je te signale que c'est une idée D'Emily ! Riposta t-elle en tentant de le suivre dans sa marche active.

\- Et parce que c'est ma fille, elle n'aurait pas des idées stupide ?! Je te signale qu'elle détient aussi une partie de Zoé !

\- Cal !

\- Et oui Gillian ! Il faut être deux pour avoir des enfants !

\- Tu…

\- Ou une petite contribution…, Répliqua t-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

\- Arrêtes de…

\- Enfin ça dépend…, Dit-il d'un geste de la main en marchant toujours à vive allure.

\- Cal ! S'exclama t-elle exaspérée en se plaçant face à lui pour l'arrêter dans son parcours.-Tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes ! Exigea t-elle, ses deux mains en avant , pour avoir son attention.

\- Et tu crois que je faisais quoi jusqu'à présent ?! S'offensa t-il en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Tu te faisais la conversation ! Rétorqua t-elle hébétée.

\- Je suis une personne très intéressante et la seule à pouvoir me comprendre c'est moi ! Donc c'est normal que je parle avec… moi ! Conclu t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mimer une petite moue de sa bouche.

Gillian écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur, tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de résiliation et déclara avec sa plus grande maitrise de soi:-Écoutes… Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée pour l'entreprise…

\- Si pour toi "bonne idée" signifie perdre son temps ! Alors oui c'est une bonne idée !

\- Cal ! Arrêtes d'être si réfractaire ! Riposta t-elle fatiguée par son comportement négatif.

\- J'peux pas être réfractaire à une idée si je ne l'ai même pas cautionner ! Réfuta t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

\- Quoi…, Fit-elle en mimant une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Et c'est pour ça que mon miroir est mon ami ! Proclama t-il dans un soupir en dépassant la jeune femme pour reprendre sa course.

\- Cal ! S'écria t-elle en accourant pour le rattraper et emprisonner son bras afin qu'il lui fasse face.-Tu sais autant que moi qu'en ce moment avec nos problèmes de budget et la crise… Nos employés ne sont plus vraiment motivés…

\- Et quoi ?! Il veulent que je leur donne des bonbons en chocolat ?! Il paraît que ça a des effets antidépresseurs sur le cerveau !

\- Cal…

\- On dit aussi que cela a des effets aphrodisiaques…, Marmonna t-il songeur.

\- Je pense que…

\- Mais si les employées sont trop décontractés et que ça à aussi des effets aphrodisiaques sur eux… L'entreprise se transformera en club échangiste ! S'exclama l'expert en mensonge scandalisé par cette pensée.

\- CAL ! L'interpella plus fortement Gillian pour que son ami revienne à la réalité.

\- Attends tu veux que Loker se ramène avec un fouet ?! S'offusqua t-il avec de grand yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?! Dit-elle ahuri ne comprenant pas où son collègue voulait en venir.

\- Tu m'entends Gillian ! Moi vivant jamais un mouton frisé ne dépassera cette porte avec une combinaison de Catwoman ! La prévint-il avec sérieux en la pointant du doigt.

\- Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire et m'écouter deux minutes ! Ça serait trop te demander ?! Lui demanda t-elle fatiguée.-S'il te plait…, Cal ne répliqua rien mais regarda avec insistance la jeune femme puis celle-ci comprenant que c'était ça manière à lui de lui signifier qu'il lui accordait toute son attention, répondit:-Merci ! Donc comme je le disais… Je pense que c'est un bon moyen pour les employées d'évacuer leur stress…

\- Tu parles du club échangiste ?! Questionna t-il interloqué toujours dans son délire.

Exaspérée au plus au point, la jeune femme posa ni une ni deux sa main sur la bouche de son ami et répliqua menaçante:-Si tu parles encore une fois, je te promets que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui me ramerais avec un fouet ! Et crois moi que je m'en servirais pour tout autre chose…, Et ce fût étrangement à cette phrase, que l'homme se calma instantanément en fixant sa collègue toujours avec sa main collée sur sa bouche.-Bien… Donc comme je le disais, je pense que l'idée qu'Em' a eu est excellente. Cela nous permettrais à nous, en tant que patron, d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur attente de la société ainsi que sur nous ! Comme ça nous pourrons par la suite, lors de réunion, améliorer quelques points ensemble. Et si nous améliorons le confort de nos employés, nous améliorons l'efficacité de l'entreprise et donc son rendement ! Tu comprends ? L'interrogea t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa bouche.-Cal ? L'appela t-elle inquiète de voir qu'il n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot.

\- S'cuse j'étais entrain de t'imaginer tout en cuir ! Moi et mon esprit mal tourné…, Bredouilla t-il avec un geste lasse de sa main.-Tu disais ? Questionna t-il en haussant ses sourcils tout en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- T'es pas possible…, Soupira t-elle.-Bon écoutes… Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment c'est que tu viennes avec moi pour le premier dépouillement, afin d'en voir le déroulement. Et si vraiment on voit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on arrêtera.

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux aussi qu'on appelle Jeff Probs pour nous aider ?! Rétorqua t-il désabusé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea t-elle interloquée.

\- Non rien…, Soupira t-il.

\- Bon tu viens, ils nous attendent en salle de conférence !

\- Aaah parce qu'en plus lorsqu'on fait ça, ils ne bossent pas ?! Déclara t-il choqué avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains.

\- Cal…

\- Ok ! Mais ça sera compris dans leur temps de pause ! Riposta t-il en reprenant sa course pour se rendre cette fois-ci à la salle de conférence.-Bah alors tu viens Catwoman !

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Gillian soupira de la bêtise de son ami, pour la vingtième fois de la journée, puis rejoignit celui-ci jusqu'au lieu de prédilection.

\- Bon dépêchez-vous ! Parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire que de jouer à "Survivor" ! Ragea Cal en se positionnant avec désinvolture devant ses employés circonspects. Dont certains d'entre eux étaient assis et d'autres debout autour de la table.

\- Cal…, Soupira Gillian en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- Quoi c'est vrai ? Riposta t-il d'une voix aiguë en mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches de jean.

\- Avant de commencer, je voulais tous vous remercier d'être venu ! Déclara Gillian souriante à ses employés.

\- Surtout en sachant que c'est compris dans votre temps de pause ! Je trouve que vous êtes des employés très compréhensif pour une idée aussi stupide ! D'un côté, vous me direz si vous la suivez c'est qu'il y a bien une raison…, Déclara t-il d'une moue de sa bouche en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.

\- Cal tais toi immédiatement…, Marmonna Gillian à son collègue avec un sourire forcé sous les yeux interloqués de leurs employés.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir…, Rétorqua t-il avec le même sourire en fixant la masse de personne devant eux.

\- Oui… Mais crois moi que si tu continu avec tes remarques, je dirais à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu hier dans ton placard…

Semblant réfléchir à ces paroles, l'homme émit une mine d'intense réflexion lorsqu'il déclara joyeusement avec des gestes de ses bras:-Que la fête commence !

\- De pire en pire…, Marmonna Loker à Ria qui s'empêcha de rire.

\- Alors comme je le disais merci d'être venu. Reprit Gillian dans un sourire.-Comme vous le savez, voilà une semaine que nous avons mit en place une boite à idée dans le service ! Celle-ci à été mise à disposition afin que vous puissiez tous y mettre des remarques sur la manière de travailler, des idées d'améliorations, ou des appréciations… Cela nous permettra à tous d'échanger nos points de vues et de contribuer ensemble à faire évoluer l'entreprise ! Hunter pouvez-vous me passer la boite je vous prie ! Quémanda la psychologue à son employé en désignant le dit objet sur la table de conférence.

\- Gillian, tu peux me dire pourquoi ils me regarde tous avec de grand sourire ? Questionna Cal en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'ils sont content de cette idée et que tu sois là avec eux.

\- Très drôle ! Non sérieusement ? L'interrogea t-il en tournant son visage inquiet vers sa collègue.

\- Arrêtes de voir le mal partout !

\- Mouais…, Fit-il avec une moue de sa bouche.

\- Merci Hunter ! Le remercia Gillian souriante en prenant la petite boite customisé par les soins d'Emily.

\- Elle est pas un peu trop rose ? Demanda Cal avec une mine de dégout en observant la boite en question des mains de sa collègue. Qui en effet avait été peinte d'un rose assez flashy avec marqué en gros "boite à idée" en rouge.

\- Vous-aimez ? C'est moi qui l'ai faite avec votre fille ! Informa Hunter tout sourire tandis que Cal lui lança un regard blasé.-Heu… Je vais… Me rassoir ! Signifia soudainement le blond sous l'air ahuri de son patron.

\- Bon ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Proclama jovialement Gillian en joignant ses mains.

\- Génial ! Déclara extasié Hunter en applaudissant sous les regards réprobateurs de ses collègues.-Enfin je veux dire… Allez y Dr Foster hurm ! Se reprit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Suite à ça, la jeune femme ouvrit avec précaution la petite boite et découvrit avec stupéfaction un nombre important de papier.

\- Waah ! Et bien je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde a pris l'idée avec enthousiasme !

\- J'sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'le sens pas du tout…, Marmonna Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour y observer les visages étrangement joyeux de ses employés.

\- Bien, nous allons demander à une main innocente de tirer le premier papier ! Déclara t-elle en mettant la boite sous le nez de Cal tandis qu'à ce geste des ricanements se firent dans la salle.

\- Le prochain qui rit il comprendra la signification des mots: congé sans solde.

À la menace implicite de l'expert en mensonge, tout le monde se tût immédiatement et reprirent des airs plus concernés.

\- Aller pioches Cal ! Lui ordonna son associée souriante.

\- T'as de la chance que j'ai bu mon thé ! Bredouilla t-il en extirpant une main de sa poche de jean, pour prendre un papier et le déplier de celle-ci. L'homme plissa ensuite ses yeux à sa lecture et fit une petite moue de sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? Le sollicita t-elle impatiente.

\- _Mettre plus de chocolat dans le distributeur…_, Répondit Cal d'un air blasé.

\- Ha..heu.. Et bien nous allons prendre en compte cette remarque et…, Commença à dire Gillian perplexe vite coupée par son ami.

\- Et rien du tout ! On est dans une entreprise ici, pas dans un sex-shop ! Réfuta Lightman en froissant le papier pour le jeter au sol sous les visages d'incompréhension de ces employés.-Enfin… je voulais dire dans un restaurant ! Se rattrapa t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

\- Hurm ! Nous allons passer à une autre idée ! Cal. Dit-elle en lui désignant d'un regard de prendre un nouveau papier.

\- Sérieusement ?! Questionna t-il dépité en songeant qu'il ne voulait pas jouer au cobaye de foire tout du long. La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien mais le regard qu'elle lui lança laissait présager de ses pensées. Voyant ça, l'homme soupira et prit un nouveau papier pour y lire:-_Peindre les murs en rose…_

Comprenant dans la seconde qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette idée stupide, tout le monde se mit à regarder de manière désabusée Hunter, un coude poser sur la table, se masser son front de manière mécanique.

\- Hunter…, Marmonna Lightman entre ses dents.

\- Hurm… c'est juste que je trouve que l'entreprise est un peu trop austère à mon goût ! Donc je pensais que si on peignait les murs d'une autre couleur… La société serait plus chaleureuse ! S'expliqua le blond avec un sourire crispée.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous vous croyez dans Extreme Makeover ?! S'agita Cal de ses bras.-Déjà qu'on arrive pas à payer du café à nos clients ! Vous croyez que j'vais m'amuser à claquer nos bénéfices dans la peinture ?!

\- Heu je…en fait…, Bafouilla Hunter perdu.

\- Cal…, Le tempéra Gillian.-C'était juste une idée…

\- Ouais bah ! C'est stupide. Contra t-il d'un geste lasse de sa main.

\- Hunter… Nous comprenons votre idée mais…

\- Tu comprends ! Rétorqua t-il en la pointant de son index.

\- Je comprend votre idée…, Se reprit la psychologue dans un soupir.-Mais malheureusement nous allons garder la peinture d'origine !

\- Malheureusement ?! Répéta Cal incrédule.-Non mais on vit pas dans le monde des bisounours !

\- Ça c'est sûr je dirais plus… 1984 de George Orwell…, Marmonna un employé.

\- La ferme Killian ! Vociféra le patron en ayant reconnu la voix masculine.

\- Cal, s'il te plait…

\- Non mais c'est vrai ?! Déclara t-il en piochant rageusement un autre papier. N'arrivant pas à déchiffrer l'écriture de ce dernier, il décida de plisser ses yeux.-Avoir… des… Pro… filiation… Partitions…, Bredouilla t-il avec une mine d'incompréhension pour ensuite soupirer et jeter le papier avec le précédent.

\- Cal ! S'offusqua Gillian.

\- Quoi ?! J'arrivais pas à le lire !

\- Pff…, Soupira t-elle en prenant le dit papier au sol pour lire:_-Avoir des promotions_. Blasée, Gillian lança un regard de désolation à son ami qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

\- C'est dingue de voir qu'il comprend que ce qu'il souhaite…, Marmonna Eli d'un petit rictus en coin.

\- Hey Loker ! Quand on sait pas écrire, on ne vole pas des stylos ! Répliqua Lightman à l'homme à l'honnêteté radical en ayant reconnu l'écriture de son employé.-Et ne me regarder pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ne sait pas écrire! Riposta t-il après avoir vu le regard désappointé du brun sur sa personne.

\- Hurm… Donc pour répondre à la demande. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas vous accorder de promotion puisque l'entreprise subit en ce moment même des problèmes de budget…, Expliqua Gillian embarrassée.

\- Comme depuis le jour où je suis arrivé ici. C'est à dire il y a 10 ans…, Bredouilla Eli d'un air faussement pensif.

\- Vous savez Loker ! Personne ne vous retient ! La porte est grande ouverte ! Je suis sûr que Rader sera ravi de faire votre berger ! Proclama Cal avec de grand geste de ses mains en montrant la sortie à son employé.

\- Quoi ? Fit le jeune homme perplexe.

\- Hurm ! Oui… Alors je sais que tout le monde voudrait un peu plus d'argent pour couvrir les frais et les fins de mois difficiles mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous donner plus que ce que nous vous offrons aujourd'hui…, Affirma la psychologue désolée.

\- On comprend Gillian ! Déclara Ria dans un sourire pour la rassurer.-De toute façon si nous travaillons ici c'est plus par passion…

\- Oui c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour le patron…, Chuchota acerbe Loker son regard rivé au sol.

\- Vous entendez ! J'entend comme des bêlements dans le couloir ! Je crois que ce sont vos semblables qui vous appelle Loker ! Rétorqua Lightman en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Vous avez dû mal entendre, comme d'habitude ! Vous commencer à vous faire vieux, vous devriez songer à acheter un sonotone !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les sourds ? Vous savez que vos propos doivent être extrêmement blessant pour Sarah ?! Rétorqua le patron d'un air faussement outré en désignant la jeune femme concernée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non je…, Bafouilla gêné le brun.

\- Vous me décevez Loker…, Dit l'expert en mensonge avec un rictus de mépris.-Se moquer des handicapés…franchement c'est moche…

\- Ok ! Déclara rapidement Gillian avec un sourire pour couper court à la discussion entre les deux hommes.-Passons à la prochaine idée ! Signifia t-elle en montrant la boîte à son ami.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins il y'a une idée de potable la dedans ?! Demanda Lightman revêche avant de tirer un nouveau papier._-Arrêter d'être menacé de licenciement toutes les dix minutes…, _Lu t-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche.-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Des idées stupides ! Railla t-il en jetant le papier par terre.

\- Cal…, Lui souffla Gillian d'un regard réprobateur pour ensuite lui désigner d'un hochement de tête leurs employés mécontent de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Répliqua t-il la bouche ouverte, ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

\- Je pense que tu devrais leur dire qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras plus clément avec eux…, Lui suggéra t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Mais je suis clément ! Rien qu'hier j'ai autorisé un dossier en police "Times" et non "Times new roman" ! Alors ne dis pas que je ne suis pas… compréhensif !

\- Cal… le placard…

\- Je vous promet que si vous faites votre boulot correctement, j'arrêterais de vous menacer ! Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire idiot et des gestes théâtrale de ses mains.

\- Cal !

\- O—k ! Je serais plus… "gentil" ! Concéda t-il avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains comme si cela lui avait arraché une dent de devoir dire ça.

\- C'est marrant mais j'ai comme dû mal a y croire…, Murmura Loker à Ria.

\- Tout le monde peut changer. Lui répliqua sa collègue en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout le monde… sauf lui !

\- Bon ça vous va comme résolution ou vous voulez aussi que j'arrête de fumer ?! Questionna ironiquement le patron.

\- Tu fumes ?! Lui demanda Gillian surprise.

\- Passons à la prochaine idée ! Déclara Cal avec un sourire béat en piochant un autre papier sous les yeux suspicieux de sa collègue.-Alors voyons voir qu'elle autre fabuleuse idée est sortie de ces cerveaux de génies…, Marmonna t-il entre ses dents lorsque soudainement son visage devint comme… enragé !

\- Cal ? L'interpella Gillian inquiète en voyant son ami émettre une petite moue de sa bouche pour ensuite lancer un regard noir à la masse d'employée.

\- Si je découvre celui qui a écrit ça… Croyez-moi qu'il priera pour qu'un jour il puisse revoir la lumière ! Vociféra Lightman le poing serré.

\- Tu vois… Je t'avais bien dit que sa "bienveillance" ne durerait pas longtemps ! Murmura Eli à Ria.

\- Il a au moins battu son record ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton faisant rire son ami.

\- Et ça vous fait rire Loker ?! Ragea l'expert en mensonge en s'approchant dangereusement du brun bien vite arrêté par Gillian qui posa une main contre son torse pour le repousser.

\- Hey ! Doucement Cal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Cet abruti trouve que cette idée est amusante ! Et bah j'vais lui montrer que la mienne est encore plus drôle ! Affirma t-il la mâchoire crispée en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'homme à l'honnêteté radical.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je trouve l'idée amusante si vous ne l'avez même pas encore lu ?! Riposta Eli incrédule.

Suite à cette réflexion, Cal ouvrit sa bouche, sembla réfléchir quelque seconde, reprit sa place initial et répondit bougon:-Mouais… Mais ça ne prouve pas que ce n'est pas vous l'auteur de ce chiffon ! Quoique depuis vos sorties à répétitions avec Hunter… Je ne sais plus que penser…, Déclara t-il en mimant une expression d'intense réflexion.

\- Mais de quoi vous parler ?! Questionna Loker interloqué par ces prétendues allusions.

\- Lis le papier Cal ! Lui ordonna Gillian éreintée par son comportement.

\- J'suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée Honey…

\- Cal !

\- Ok ! Mais c'est toi qui l'auras voulu ! Riposta t-il en positionnant ses deux mains en avant comme pour s'innocenter de ses futurs paroles.-Il est écrit _que la patronne devrait mettre des robes plus souvent afin qu'on soit plus motivé pour travailler !_ Proclama t-il en observant les visages de ses employés tandis que Gillian, les joues cramoisies, avait tiré dans un geste mécanique sur un bout de sa robe.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Concéda un homme souriant dans la salle.

\- Arthur ! Vous êtes viré ! Répliqua Lightman en ayant entendu les paroles du rouquin.

\- Quoi mais…?!

\- Et vous aussi Killian ! Affirma le patron en pointant l'homme brun d'un doigt inquisiteur.

\- Mais pourquoi moi aussi ?! S'offusqua ce dernier.

\- Parce que c'est vous l'auteur de cette idée stupide ! Quand j'lai lu, j'ai vu votre sourire de vainqueur et votre regard plus que déplacé sur ses jambes ! Donc Mr le Casanova et Spirou, vont tous les deux prendre leurs petites affaires et…

\- Cal ! Il est hors de question qu'on les vires ! Objecta vivement Gillian.

\- Pourquoi ?! Moi j'trouve que c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ai eu pour le moment ! Et surtout la plus utile, en sachant qu'on se débarrassera de deux abrutis avec en prime deux salaires en moins à payer ! J'appelle ça le tiercer gagnant ! Assura t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains pour expliquer ses propos.

\- C'est sûr que c'était une idée…stupide… Mais à mon avis il voulait juste faire son malin… Tu connais Killian…, Lui souffla t-elle d'un regard entendu avec son collègue.

\- Mouais, n'empêche qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça…, Marmonna t-il en lançant un regard noir au concerné qui déglutit d'appréhension en le voyant faire.

\- Prends un nouveau papier…, Lui conseilla Gillian.

\- Mmh…, Bredouilla t-il en continuant de fixer haineusement l'importun.

\- S'il te plait !

\- Ok. Soupira t-il en piochant une nouvelle fois un papier pour lire:_-Changer de patron…_, Lorsqu'il lu le mot quelques personnes gloussèrent quand Cal, le visage furieux, proclama:-Loker ! On a dit qu'une idée à la fois !

\- En fait, on n'a pas vraiment lister de limite d'idée Cal…, Lui signifia son amie à voix basse.

\- Ouais bah… Vous êtes viré ! Répliqua t-il d'un geste lasse de sa main.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pour quel motif ?! Questionna contrarié le brun.

\- Pour… humour déplacé !

\- Dixit l'homme qui me traite de mouton frisé !

\- Et sans prime ! Rajouta t-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- Mais…!

\- Cal ! S'outragea la psychologue de ses méthodes pas très orthodoxes.

\- Ok ! j'prend un autre papier ! S'exclama t-il en faisant abstraction de la protestation de son amie pour tirer un nouveau billet et déclarer:_-Pour le prochain budget prévisionnel, mettre en place de nouveaux objectifs et trouver d'autres investisseurs pour appuyer la demande._

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Confirma Gillian contente d'entendre enfin "une idée" concrète.-J'y avais déjà songé et en effet je pense que de nouveaux investisseurs pour notre entreprise, nous donnerais un peu plus de souffle! C'est pour cela que j'ai contacté la société Parker&amp;Co et…

Pendant que la jeune femme donnait son point de vue sur la question, Cal trouvant cela peu intéressant, pour ne pas dire barbant… fixa d'un regard glacial, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, Killian. Ce dernier se sentant subitement observé, changea par mécanisme de position corporel, lorsqu'il remarqua perplexe son patron entrain de regarder droit devant lui. Ne comprenant pas cet intérêt soudain, l'employé fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension puis tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose en particulier qui pouvait le gêner. Ne voyant rien, il refit face à l'homme et remarqua que celui-ci semblait toujours aussi captivé. Et ce fût seulement après quelques secondes de regard insistant que le brun réalisa avec effarement que la cible fixée… c'était lui ! Déglutissant de peur, il comprit que son patron devait encore lui en vouloir pour son idée de génie… C'est donc mal à l'aise de cette pensée qu'il commença à laisser divaguer son regard dans la pièce tandis que Lightman ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard.

Bon sang s'il continuait de le fixer comme ça il allait finir par exploser, c'était sûr ! Personne ne lui avait jeté un regard aussi meurtrier de toute sa vie ! Enfin à part Loker… Le jour où il lui avait par "mégarde" mangé tout ses bonbons en ours colorés… Loker ! S'écria t-il mentalement. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui ! Songea t-il effrayé. Et oui…le jour où l'homme à l'honnêteté radical s'était fait laminé par le patron pour avoir embrassé sa fille, avait fait l'objet de commérage et de raillerie pendant plus d'une semaine dans l'entreprise. Alors si son patron souhaitait le punir pour avoir lorgnée la femme qu'il… enfin son associée ! Il n'allait jamais sortir vivant d'ici ! Il imaginait déjà l'épitaphe de sa futur tombe avec gravée sur celle-ci:-Ici gît Killian Mc Kell: L'homme aux idées stupides. Ps:-Ne pas lorgner sur "la femme" du Boss! Seigneur aider-le! Supplia t-il en voyant l'expression de colère de son patron s'aggraver de seconde en seconde.

\- Cal ? Dit Gillian pour la seconde fois en voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas à ses interpellations.

\- …

\- Cal ?!

\- Hein quoi ? Répondit-il perturbé avec une petite moue de sa bouche afin de reprendre le dessus sur ses envies de meurtre.

\- Je te disais qu'on avait fini de parler de l'idée des investisseurs, tu peux prendre un autre papier.

\- Ok... voyons s'il y'a une idée encore plus lumineuse que ça ! Proclama Lightman avec ironie en tirant un nouveau papier._-Acheter plus de café et moins de thé. J'en ai marre de m'endormir sur mon bureau pour me réveiller brusquement une heure plus tard et courir au toilette pour faire la queue pendant 15 mn !_ Cal plissa ses yeux de suspicion puis écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, déclara désabusé:-Non sérieusement qui a écrit ça ?!

\- En tout cas, la personne qui a écrit ça n'a pas tort…, Approuva Jennifer, une employée de la société.

\- Ouais c'est vrai qu'ici on se croirait plus qu'en Angleterre qu'autre chose ! Renchérit un homme mécontent, nommé Willy.

\- Moi je suis d'origine italienne et chez nous le café ça ne se loupe pas ! Informa une jeune femme, la mâchoire crispée et aux cheveux ébène, appelée Elisa.

\- C'est sûr que ça serait plus utile d'avoir une plus grande réserve de café que de thé ! Vu les nombres d'heures qu'on passe ici ! Allégua un rouquin.

\- Arthur a raison, surtout si on compte les heures supplémentaires qu'on fait sans être rémunéré ! Approuva Sydney.

\- Non mais tu les entends ! Regardes moi tous ces français ! Bientôt on va avoir le droit à une grève ! Railla Cal.

\- Cal ! Fit Gillian de manière réprobatrice.

\- Quoi ?! Rétorqua t-il d'un mouvement de sourcil.

\- Avoue qu'on achète plus de thé qu'autre chose…

\- Et alors ?! Le thé c'est bon pour la santé ! Tous les diététiciens te le dirons ! Ça a des vertus pour le corps et l'esprit ! Expliqua t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.-Hein Jake ?! Demanda t-il subitement en regardant un jeune homme astatique qui fût surpris par cette soudaine attention.

\- Il faut en boire combien de fois par jour pour avoir une chance d'obtenir un résultat potable ? Parce que là on attend toujours !

\- La ferme Loker ! Retourner à votre chocolat chaud ! Riposta acerbe Lightman à la remarque du brun.

\- Cappuccino ! Rectifia Eli avec mépris.

\- Mouais c'est pareille… boisson de femme…, Dit-il avec une moue de sa bouche.

\- Cal ! S'offusqua son amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il y a plus de mousse que de café là-dedans ! Argua t-il d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Vu qu'il y'a une majorité de personne qui prend du café, je pense que pour la prochaine livraison il serait plus judicieux de doubler la commande ! Clarifia sérieusement un homme noir assis en bout de table.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que maintenant c'est vous le patron Devon ?! Questionna ironiquement l'expert en mensonge en observant son employé mimer une expression de mépris.-Et surveiller votre langage jeune homme ! Ordonna t-il en ayant vu la micro-expression.-Et de toute façon je suis le patron donc si vous voulez jouer à ça… Mes droits de vote sont égal à celui de la totalité des employés dans cette pièce et vu que Gillian est avec moi… Et bien si on fait le total… c'est le thé qui l'emporte ! Contra t-il avec un grand sourire de vainqueur.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusquèrent les employés de cette conclusion.

\- God save the queen ! Renchérit joyeusement le patron.

\- Cal… Qui t'a dit que je serais de ton côté…, Lui dit soudainement Gillian en lui lançant un regard interrogateur comme attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Bah… J'sais pas… Parce que tu es mon associée et que… tu ne peux pas me résister ! Lui répondit-il tout sourire avec des mouvements de ses mains.

Gillian soupira et lui rétorqua:-Sur ce coup là je rejoins les employés…

\- Donc le café l'emporte ! Proclama heureux Arthur de ce revirement de situation

\- Deux minutes Spirou ! Le stoppa Cal d'un geste de la main afin d'arrêter net les ardeurs du rouquin qui se rembrunit au surnom donné.-J'vous signale qu'il y a une autre personne qui est avec moi ! Donc vu que le total de mes droits de vote est égal à l'ensemble des employés, plus moi et l'autre personne… Encore une fois le thé l'emporte ! Rectifia t-il d'un fin sourire.

\- Même si votre calcul ne rime à rien… On peut savoir qui est la personne que vous incluez dans votre pseudo vote? Demanda intrigué Loker.

\- Bah Jake ! Répondit l'expert en mensonge, d'un ton sonnant l'évidence, en désignant le brun assis devant lui.

\- Heu… Excuser moi Dr Lightman mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des origines Japonaises que je me gave de thé toute la journée ! Contra offensé Jake.

\- Bah…

\- Vous savez je mange des hot-dog et des pizza comme tout le monde !

\- Excuser moi Jake de vous avoir vexé ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez besoin de renier vos origines pour ne pas vous sentir rejeté par votre groupe d'appartenance ! Répliqua Lightman en mimant une mine d'excuse tout en mettant une main sur son torse afin de tenter de prouver sa bonne foi.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna Jake.-Ce que vous venez de dire est un tantinet raciste non ?! Rétorqua désabusé le brun.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi ! Moi j'vais pas me mettre à bouffer des croissants tous les matins pour faire plaisir à Gillian et honorer ses origines françaises ! Surtout pour sa mère…, Dit-il avec une moue de sa bouche.

\- Cal…, Soupira fatiguée Gillian.

\- Non mais c'est vrai… Un bon porridge ! Et là tu es parti pour 20 jours de jeun ! Certifia t-il d'un geste énergique de sa main.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit je vote pour le café! Proclama Jake en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

\- Donc si on fait le calcul… Tout le monde contre vous… Le café l'emporte ! Allégua victorieux Eli sous le regard dégoûté de son patron.

\- Exalter vous Loker… Mais ne venez pas pleurer le jour où votre tension artérielle chutera et qu'il n'y aura aucun médecin pour vous secourir!

\- Quoi ?

\- À part si bien entendu vous faites un pneutorax ! Là je viendrais avec plaisir ! Il me faut juste un petit couteau, un briquet et une paille ! S'exclama t-il souriant.

Sous cette affirmation plus qu'étrange toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce lança des regards circonspects à l'expert en mensonge qui arborait un joyeux sourire.

\- Vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai regardé Scrubs comme tout le monde ! Les rassura t-il d'un geste de la main dans leur direction.

\- De toute façon le problème est réglé ! À la prochaine livraison on double la commande de café ! Affirma Gillian sous les soupirs de soulagement des employés.

\- Et après on dit qu'on a des problèmes de fric…, Marmonna Cal en prenant un autre papier pour lire à voix haute:_-Avoir plus de stylo…_, L'expert en mensonge leva ses sourcils de surprise et répliqua:-Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut voir ça ! Loker…, Dit-il en indiquant d'un geste de la main au brun à venir le rejoindre.

\- Arrêter avec cette histoire ! Je ne vous ai pris qu'un stylo ! Riposta Eli sur la défensive d'être toujours accusé pour le moindre prétexte.

\- Et il était unique ! Rétorqua Lightman son index en l'air.

\- N'importe quoi ! Vous savez très bien que c'était un stylo lambda et de toute façon je vous l'ai rendu !

\- Ouais mais il était tout mâchonné !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est vous et votre fâcheuse tendance à vouloir dé-stressé avec tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main ! Comme crier sur vos employés par exemple !

Étant en accord avec les dires de Loker, tous les employés se mirent à regarder, de manière insistante, leur patron qui se pinça les lèvres en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.

\- J'vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant ! C'est une méthode de travail comme une autre ! Réfuta t-il innocemment.

\- On n'est pas à l'armée ici ! Rétorqua Eli ahuri.

\- C'est sûr que si vous y étiez… Ça fait longtemps que vous auriez couru rejoindre les jupes de votre mère.

\- Cal ! Le sermonna Gillian avec des yeux ronds alors que Loker grommela sa frustration dans sa barbe. Puis reprenant contenance la jeune femme déclara:-Pour les stylos…Et bien… on fera en sorte d'en avoir plus !

\- Et mettez les sous coffre-fort la prochaine fois ! C'est ce que j'ai fais moi ! Attesta Cal les sourcils levés.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les méthodes…

\- De tyran ! Termina Loker pour Gillian.

\- Ne prenez pas trop vos aises Eli… C'est pas un conseille de famille, il y a des répercussions après la petite causette…, Menaça t-il en lançant un regard en biais à Killian qui dégluti d'appréhension.

\- On promettra d'être plus…souple ! Garantit la jeune femme dans un léger sourire.

\- Ouais et bien si c'est comme pour le fait d'être plus clément je crains le pire !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Devon, le pire vous ne l'avez pas encore connu croyez moi…, Allégua Lightman d'un ton énigmatique, ce qui eu pour mérite de faire dilater les pupilles de peur du jeune homme.

\- Bon passons à une autre idée ! Proclama faussement joyeuse la psychologue en montrant la boite rose à son ami. Ce dernier ne lâchant pas du regard Devon, prit un papier puis lu entre ses dents:-_Que le Dr Lightman arrête de revenir avec le visage défiguré, au moins pour l'image de la clientèle…_ Aaah c'est fou comme on se sent aimé dans cette entreprise ! Cet esprit de famille, si chaleureuse ! Non vraiment ! Je me demande même pourquoi Emily me demande sans cesse pourquoi on ne fête pas plus Noël ici ! Dit-il sarcastiquement avec un faux sourire.

\- Parce que vous trouvez ça stupide et que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de claquer 200 dollars dans un arbre mort ! Lui répondit tout naturellement Willy.

\- Pas faux ! Approuva t-il sous l'air blasé de sa collègue.-Quoi c'est vrai ?! Autant acheter un Bonsaï dans ces cas-là ! Hein Jake ?!

\- J'abandonne…, Soupira le brun en posant ses deux bras sur la table pour y reposer sa tête de dépit.

\- J'connais quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'un bon thé…, Souffla Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour y observer le visage épuisé de son employé.

\- Cal… Il est vrai que tu reviens souvent avec des blessures au bureau…, Lui fit remarquer Gillian quelque peu irritée de ce fait persistant.

\- Ça s'appelle les risques du métier ! Répliqua t-il amusé.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est psychologue pas agent de police ou je ne sais quoi ! Rétorqua t-elle contrariée qu'il ne prenne pas cela plus au sérieux.

\- Je cherche la vérité ! Et vu qu'elle ne plait pas à tout le monde et bah… parfois il y a des petites complications… Et tu sais ce qu'on dit il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…, Se justifia t-il avec des gestes vagues de ses mains.

\- Des petites complications ?! Répéta t-elle incrédule.-Comme là fois où tu es revenu en sang, pour t'être entrainé dans une affaire de banditisme ?!

\- J'ai eu quelques bleus et alors…

\- Ah ? Parce qu'une côte cassée c'est normal ? Tout va bien pour toi ?!

\- J'ai eu pire crois moi !

\- Et ça devrais me rassurer ?

\- Heu… oui !

\- Parfois j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de prendre des risques démesurés, si ça ne serait pas trop te demander !

\- Gillian n'a pas tort ! Renchérit Henry.

\- Ouais c'est vrai ! On ne sait jamais la prochaine fois que vous reviendrez ! Déclara désappointé Killian.

\- On s'est même fait des paris sur l'état de vos retours au Lightman Group ! Proclama Arthur.

\- Michael s'est fait 300 dollars depuis ! Certifia Jennifer hébétée.

\- 450 en fait…, Rectifia le dénommé Michael avec une mine désolée.

\- Ouais bref ! On aimerait que vous soyez plus… prudent ! Avant de devoir vous rendre visite, la gueule cassée, à l'hôpital ! Parce que là c'est sûr qu'à la longue le thé sera la seule boisson que vous pourrez avaler ! Le prévint Devon.

\- Bien que ça me coûte toute mon estime de devoir dire ça… Mais ils n'ont pas tort Dr Lightman… Vous prenez trop de risque et souvent au péril de votre propre vie. Surtout qu'en général vous la jouer plutôt solo alors pour couvrir vos arrières c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Eli a raison ! Dieu sait comment on vous retrouvera la prochaine fois si vous nous dites pas vos plans à l'avance ! Affirma Jake.

\- Et on ne dit pas ça que pour le bien de votre fille ou de Gillian…, Déclara Hunter en regardant sa patronne, qui gênée avait baissé sa tête une demi-seconde.-Mais parce qu'on tient aussi à vous.

À l'écoutes de ces paroles, Cal observa muet les visages inquiets de ses employés et songea qu'au fond ils pouvaient être les employées aux idées les plus stupides qui soit...Mais que c'était ses employées à "lui "! Et à Gillian bien évidement hurm… Et ça, il ne les échangeraient pour rien au monde…

\- Écouter…, Commença à dire l'expert en mensonge en se passant mal à l'aise une main dans les cheveux.-Je sais que parfois je me montre un peu trop impulsif et que… ça puisse vous inquiétez… hurm… Mais j'essaierais de faire plus attention…

\- Mouais… c'est qu'on tient à nos chèques nous ! Répliqua Arthur, pour dédramatiser l'ambiance, en sentant l'embarras de leur patron face à l'attention qu'on lui portait. Ce qui bien évidement ne manqua pas de faire rire la salle et de faire émettre un soupir rieur à Lightman.

\- Le tyran a tout de même ses fans…, Lui souffla rieuse Gillian en lui tendant la boite.

\- Mouais…, Fit Cal dans un sourire en prenant un autre papier alors qu'à la lecture de celui-ci son visage prit soudainement comme une expression embarrassée.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Gillian.

\- Bah…

\- Et bien quoi ? Lis-le.

\- J'pense pas que…

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que celui de Killian...

Cal ne répondit rien, se racla la gorge et s'apprêta à jeter le papier au sol lorsque Gillian plus rapide lui prit celui-ci des mains. L'homme dériva après coup son regard sur le sol et le remarquant la jeune femme fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension puis lu de manière mécanique:_-Que le Dr Lightman et Foster s'avouent enfin la vérité sur leur sentiment pour qu'on puisse enfin travailler normalement ! _La psychologue perturbée, ne sachant quoi répondre, ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprises et bafouilla:-Je…hurm…c'est…

\- Je trouve que c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ai eu jusqu'à présent ! Déclara Jennifer alors que tous les autres employées approuvèrent avec vigueur.

\- Passons à une autre idée ! Proclama subitement Cal en prenant un nouveau mot._-Que Foster et Lightman s'embrasse pour que cette tension sexuelle s'arrête ! _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel…, Ragea t-il tandis que le visage de Gillian semblait avoir prit une couleur tomate. -_ Que Lightman demande en mariage Foster ! _Lu t-il sur un autre papier pour le jeter lui aussi et prendre le suivant._ \- Lightman et Foster en couple ! -Que Lightman prend enfin les devants et avoue ses sentiments à Gillian. - Payer une chambre d'hôtel aux patrons ! - Que ma glace arrête de fondre quand Lightman et Foster sont dans la même pièce, je ne peux plus manger de sorbet ! Et j'en ai marre des Haagen Daz! __\- Vive Callian ! - Que la vérité éclate au grand jour et que le grand amour soit révélé entre deux âmes aveugles…_, Lu t-il interloqué alors qu'Hunter, souriant, semblait chuchoter les mêmes paroles que lui au même instant. _\- Que Foster et Lightman fassent des séances de psychanalyse pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur sentiment. - Lightman et Foster en couple. - Lightman et Gillian en couple. - Que Lightman arrête de fixer les fesses de la patronne et qu'il fasse le premier pas pour les…,_ Cal ne pût même pas lire la fin de l'idée, trouvant celle-ci un peu trop déplacée, mais crispa simplement sa mâchoire en prenant d'autres papiers._\- Des bébés Foster et Lightman. - Lightman et Gillian ensemble - Je trouve cette boite à idée stupide. - Lightman et Foster en couple. - Viré Loker et Lightman-Foster en couple. - Gillian et Cal en couple…_, Lu l'expert en mensonge effaré en remarquant que le reste des papiers indiquaient la même idée avec des écritures différentes. Muet de surprise, il lança ensuite un regard déboussolé à son associée, qui était entrain de se masser son front de sa main. Puis c'est le regard noir qu'il se mit à fixer l'assistance qui arborait de grand sourire. Ce qui énerva au plus au point le patron qui vociféra:-On peut savoir c'est quoi que ce bor…!

Mais Cal ne pût dire un mot de plus que Killian répliqua:-Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, je pense que c'est plutôt à nous de vous dire ce que l'on pense !

\- Killian a raison ! Renchérit Arthur les bras croisés contre son corps.-Parce qu'en somme, le réelle problème dans cette société ce n'est pas le faite que vous soyez un patron tyrannique, que cette société est toujours en crise, qu'on risque d'être viré dans deux minutes, qu'un de ces quatre on va vous récupérer en sang, ou qu'on doit faire la révolution du café ! Non ! Le gros problème ici…c'est vous deux ! Affirma t-il en désignant ses deux patrons du doigt dans un va et vient.

\- C'est vrai ! Dirent en choeur l'ensemble des employés.

\- On a l'impression qu'il n'y a que vous qui vous en rendez pas compte ! Pourtant c'est vous les pros du mensonge dans cette entreprise ! Et vous n'arrivez même pas à voir que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre ! Constata Jennifer blasée.

\- Quoif'…, Failli s'étouffer Cal par ces propos.

\- Le problème c'est que cela a des répercussions au boulot ! Rajouta Jake.

\- Ouais ! Rien que l'autre jour je devais étudier une vidéo d'un suspect mais vu que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de draguer le Dr Foster durant tout l'entrevu, le Dr Lightman n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'interférer dans l'interrogatoire ! Ce qui a fait que les seuls émotions que j'ai pu décrypter c'était de la peur ! Conta Devon désabusé.

\- Et moi j'en ai marre que Lightman m'embauche pour surveiller les fréquentations de Gillian ! Râla Killian alors que la psychologue, choquée par ce fait, lança un regard meurtrier à son ami.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…, Bredouilla ce dernier le regard divaguant.

\- Et moi que Gillian lance des regards envieux sur Lightman, plus précisément sur ses lèvres ! Cela la déstabilise complètement et après on ne peut même plus travailler correctement ! Avoua Sydney excédée.

\- Des regards envieux ?! Répéta interloqué l'expert en mensonge en regardant sa collègue poser une main sur son front.

\- Hurm…, Fit la psychologue gênée en sentant une vive chaleur monter à ses joues.

\- Et que Lightman nous menace de manière déguisée à chaque fois qu'on regarde ou qu'on ose parler au Dr Foster ! Proclama Arthur mécontent.

\- Des menaces ?! Dit Gillian hébétée en fixant Cal qui émit une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents.

\- Je… c'est pas…, Tenta t-il de s'expliquer.

\- Conclusion si on doit travailler dans des bonnes conditions, il serait temps que vous vous avouez la vérité ! Affirma Jake avec sérieux.

\- Ouais ! Déclarèrent tous les employés.

\- Sinon on fait la grève ! Menaça Killian lorsque sous le regard noir de son patron, il se rectifia apeuré:-Du thé !

\- Si dans une minute vous n'êtes pas tous parti vous remettre au boulot… Prévint Lightman, entre ses dents, d'un regard menaçant.

\- On est viré ?

\- Aaah ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui de votre bouche Killian !

\- On apprend des meilleurs ! Répliqua t-il dans un sourire.

\- SORTEZ ! Hurla t-il soudainement en désignant la porte de sortie, tandis qu'à l'ordre hurlé tous les employés bougonnèrent et trainèrent des pieds jusqu'à la porte en question.

\- La bonne idée aurait été de ne jamais avoir eu l'idée de faire cette boite ! Marmonna Arthur dépité.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il allait le prendre mal…, Dit Killian d'un air songeur.

\- Non tu crois ?! Fit Jennifer d'un ton ironique.

\- 10 secondes ! Cria t-il faisant étrangement sortir d'un seul coup tout les employés de la pièce laissant ainsi seul les deux experts en mensonges. Gêné par les derniers événements, Cal se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux alors que Gillian croisa ses bras contre son ventre, en pinçant ses lèvres, pour se mettre à fixer un point visible sur le sol. Un petit silence d'embarras de quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se racla la gorge et déclara:-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé finalement…

\- Tu trouves ?! Demanda interloqué Lightman.

\- Franchement Cal… Les connaissants je m'attendais à pire !

\- Mouais pas faux…

Puis voyant les petits papiers jetés précédemment par terre, Gillian se pencha en avant afin de les ramasser un par un. Profitant de sa position, Cal pu avec un sourire narquois observer à loisir le bas des reins de sa collègue.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait de bonnes idées…, Affirma t-il d'une voix mielleuse, le regard fixe, en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Desquelles tu parles ? Demanda t-elle intriguée en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour y voir blasé le regard langoureux que portait son ami sur une certaine partie de son corps-Je vois…, Soupira t-elle.-Arrêtes Cal ! Et aide moi plutôt à ramasser ce que tu as fais tombé !

\- Et on me traite de patron tyrannique ?!

Gillian leva ses yeux au ciel puis se remit à la tâche avec son ami pour ensuite finir celle-ci peu de temps après.

\- Je trouve qu'il y'a quand même une idée en particulier qui m'a le plus attirée…, Lui dit-il d'un ton mystérieux, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, en la regardant poser la boite rose sur la table de réunion.

\- Oui je pense que trouver de nouveaux objectifs pour les investisseurs, soit aussi une bonne idée ! Tu sais je pense qu'on pourrait…

\- Bien que cela soit une "bonne idée"Honey ! Je pensais plus à une toute autre chose…, Affirma t-il en faisant un pas en avant pour se placer à quelques centimètre de son corps. Penchant ensuite sa tête sur le côté, toujours en arborant un petit sourire séducteur, il encra son regard dans celui intrigué de sa collègue.

\- Ah oui et à laquelle ?

\- À celle que tu envie au point d'en être déstabilisée ! Lui signifia t-il ce qui eu pour effet de colorer les joues de la jeune femme d'une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Hurm… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, Marmonna t-elle gênée en se passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors que Cal la voyant faire, émit un large sourire en songeant qu'il adorait la voir embarrassée.

\- Et ça ? Ça t'aide ? Lui demanda t-il en lui présentant un bout de papier qu'il avait gardé dans sa main.

\- Ah ça ! Dit-elle dans un ton feignant l'innocence.

\- Alors ? Bonne idée ou pas ? L'interrogea t-il de manière implicite en faisant un va et vient de regard entre ses yeux et l'objet de ses désirs.

\- C'est à dire que…, Bafouilla t-elle en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Alors ? Réitéra t-il impatient, la tête penchée sur le côté, dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je la teste afin de voir si elle est bonne ou non…, Répliqua t-elle quelque peu hypnotisée par son regard langoureux.

\- Un bon scientifique à le devoir de tout vérifier…, Lui souffla t-il en approchant lentement son visage du sien pour y capturer avec lenteur ses lèvres.

Bien que la sensation d'embrasser sa meilleure amie fût "presque" nouvelle, cela lui parût étrangement tout à fait naturelle. Au point même qu'il voulu aller plus loin dans l'échange en passant le barrage de ses dents à l'aide de sa langue. C'est donc en posant une main contre sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille, qu'il décida dans cette position d'y approfondir son baiser. Celui-ci devenant plus passionné, Gillian ne pût s'empêcher d'y laisser un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire intérieurement sourire son nouveau compagnon. Le ballet de langue devant plus intense à chaque seconde, la jeune femme décida de passer ses deux bras autour du cou de l'homme, alors que la sentant faire celui-ci en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses deux bras protecteurs.

Enfermés dans leur bulle, les deux experts en mensonge ne remarquèrent même pas la présence voyeuriste de leurs employés derrière la vitre de la salle de réunion. Lorsque soudainement un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les faisant stopper à regret leur activité. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, Cal vit avec surprise la masse d'employée crier et siffler de joie de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Ok… je vois…, Soupira t-il alors que Gillian ria contre son cou.

\- Les bonnes idées sont parfois à partager…, Lui dit sa nouvelle compagne dans ses bras.

\- Mouais… Sauf que sur ce coup là je ne suis pas très partageur…, Lui répliqua t-il en l'embrassant furtivement avant de montrer sa main à ses employés et d'y lever un doigt à chaque seconde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Marmonna Devon en applaudissant toujours avec le reste de ses collègues.

\- J'sais pas… Je crois qu'il fait une sorte de décompte…, Lui répondit Hunter en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Un décompte pour quoi ? Demanda Jennifer perplexe.

\- De…, Commença à dire Sydney vite coupée par un cri.

\- LICENCIEMEEENT ! Cria Killian apeuré en poussant tout le monde pour se mettre à courir comme un dingue dans le couloir.

\- Chacun pour soi ! S'écria Arthur en poursuivant son ami.

\- J'ai mon loyer à payer ! Pousser vous ! Proclama Loker en écartant ses collègues.

\- Je ne veux pas encore manger un mois de pâte ! Dégageeer ! Hurla Devon en courant.

\- Je vois que les femmes et les enfants d'abord c'est plus ce que c'était…, Soupira Jennifer avec un rictus en marchant tranquillement avec les autres filles de l'entreprise, qui rirent de cette réplique.

Du côté de la salle de conférence, Cal avait émit un fin sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers une Gillian rieuse.

\- Bien joué…, Dit-elle amusée.

\- Merci ! Déclara t-il en l'enveloppant de ses bras.-Tu vois qu'être un patron tyrannique cela a des avantages…

\- Je vois ça…, Souffla t-elle en regardant avec envie ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda t-il en remarquant son regard scrutateur.

\- Non… Je me demandais juste, si je pouvais tester cette idée de s'embrasser pour baisser la tension sexuelle entre nous, afin de voir si elle fonctionne vraiment…

\- Tu peux la tester autant de fois que tu veux Honey…, Lui certifia t-il d'un ton enjôleur en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.-On pourra même tester l'idée de la chambre d'hôtel après ça…

La voyant rire, Cal en profita pour capturer ses lèvres afin d'échanger un baiser des plus langoureux qui soit sous les regards enjoués d'Emily et d'Anna qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Je savais bien que l'idée de la boite à idée était une bonne idée ! Déclara Emily souriante en remarquant après coup l'air d'incompréhension d'Anna.-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est de famille…, La rassura la jeune fille en comprenant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Bon ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Thé ou café ? Lui proposa Anna souriante.

\- Thé ! C'est une bonne idée ! Confirma jovialement Emily en suivant les pas de la réceptionniste jusqu'à la salle de restauration, laissant ainsi seul les deux amoureux à leur expérience scientifique.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Les idées stupides peuvent être les meilleures ! Et qu'avec Cal c'est Koh-Lanta tout les jours !

Cal: Loker j'ai décidé de vous viré et ma sentence est irrévocable !

Loker: Quoi ?!

Cal: Donner moi votre stylo ! J'ai pas de flambeau sur moi ! C'est pour signer votre contrat de licenciement !

Gillian: Cal...

Cal: C'est de l'humour ! Rhoo... Ou peut-être pas...

* * *

\- Et ce genre d'histoire avec mon humour étrange j'en ai pleins - -'


End file.
